Don't! Sensei
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Berciuman. Boleh saja. Mencuri beberapa skinship. Tak apa asal jangan kelewatan. Lalu bagaimana jika gurumu sendiri yang malah memanfaatkan kejadian memalukan itu untuk mendapatkan beberapa ciuman? Hijikata merasa jika hal ini salah. Salah besar. Namun kenapa dia sendiri malah menyukainya? /Yaoi /GinxHiji /School AU /Teacher!Gintoki Student!Hijikata /OoC /DLDR Happy Reading


**Don't! Sensei**

**Sakata Gintoki x Hijikata Toushirou**

**Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

.

"Baiklah, ini waktunya untuk pemeriksaan tas,"

Perkataan yang terlontar dari wajah malas dan nada yang tidak kalah malas itu menimbulkan kegaduhan di sebuah kelas. Bagaimana tidak, kalian pasti juga akan bereaksi sama jika diberitahu ada pemeriksaan secara mendadak begini.

"Aku akan memeriksa tas kalian satu persatu, jadi tunggu di meja masing-masing," Ucap sang Sensei yang mulai memeriksa tas dari meja yang pertama. Dan beberapa murid mencoba untuk mencari celah agar bisa menyembunyikan beberapa barang yang ada kemungkinan akan menjadi barang sitaan. Jujur saja, Sensei yang satu ini sadar jika mereka sedang sibuk untuk menyembunyikan barang mereka, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk menegur dari ujung ke ujung. Jadi lebih baik dia mengurusnya saat sudah tiba pada giliran para murid itu. Dasar guru pemalas.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, pemeriksaan selesai. Sakata Gintoki atau Gin Sensei, begitulah guru berwajah malas itu biasa di sapa muridnya mulai mencatat setiap murid yang membawa beberapa benda yang dilarang di sekolah. "Etto, jadi di kelas ini ada tujuh orang ya, nanti saat jam istirahat kalian temui aku di ruang guru," Ucapnya santai dan dibalas pula oleh muridnya dengan santai.

Yup, salah satu alasan Gin sensei menjadi favorit semua murid adalah, karena sikapnya yang terlalu santai itu.

"Ah, dan untuk Hijikata-kun," Ucap Gintoki teringat sesuatu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela. "Kau temui aku setelah pulang sekolah nanti,"

"Eeh? Kenapa begitu?" Pemuda yang di panggil Hijikata itu protes. Lagipula ia sedang tidak mau berurusan dengan guru yang satu ini. "padahal kan aku tidak membawa barang terlarang apa pun,"

"Tapi kau harusnya ingat bahwa kau itu seorang ketua kelas, dan kau harus bisa memastikan teman temanmu mengikuti aturan sekolah dengan baik," Balas Gintoki segera membuat Hijikata makin kesal.

"Kalau begitu kan aku bisa menemui Sensei di jam istirahat nanti–"

"Tidak, pulang sekolah," Sela Gintoki membuat Hijikata terdiam dalam kejengkelannya.

Hijikata menghela napas pasrah. Ini sama saja dengan hari hari kemarin, Hijikata tetap tidak bisa kabur. "Baiklah kalau begitu," Ucapnya pasrah. Gintoki yang mendengar jawabannya hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Anak baik,"

.

"Haah," Hijikata menghela napas frustrasi, rasanya ingin sekali ia melompat dari atap sekolahnya dan langsung mati begitu saja. Peduli setan dengan hidupnya, dia merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi hidup dengan tenang sejak insiden memalukan seminggu yang lalu itu. Dan insiden itu melibatkan sang guru **kesayangan**nya itu. Sangat sayang sampai sampai Hijikata ingin menampar wajah bodoh itu kalau boleh.

"Sialan," Ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Sepertinya pemuda itu seratus persen kelelahan sekarang. Jadi jangan berani kalian mengganggunya.

"Hijikata,"

Terkutuklah para dewa yang tak pernah membiarkan Hijikata tenang. Walau mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Hijikata tetap mempertahankan posisinya, bahkan tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Lagipula ia tau jika itu adalah Sougo.

"Hijikata!" Sougo yang masih berdiri di samping Hijikata menatap teman sekelasnya ini dengan jengkel. Ia kemudian sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekat pada telinga Hijikata. Lalu kemudian berteriak dengan volume penuh. "HI! JI! KA! TAAA!"

"URUSAI!" Mendapatkan teriakan bak speker dari Sougo itu sudah pasti membuat Hijikata bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dan sedikit membalas teriakan Sougo. "kau mau apa sih? Mengganggu saja,"

Sougo menatap Hijikata yang terlihat masih kesal itu. "Bel pulang sudah lama berbunyi, bahkan ini sudah hampir sore, kau tidak menemui Gin Sensei?" Tanya Sougo membuat mood Hijikata makin turun saja.

"Kenapa juga kau menyuruhku kesana,"

"Tadi aku sempat berpas-pasan dengan Gin Sensei, dan dia memintaku untuk menyuruhmu segera ke ruang guru," Jawab Sougo dengan malas. "sudah ya, aku mau pulang duluan," Dan kemudian pemuda itu dengan santainya meninggalkan kelas yang dimana masih terdapat seorang Hijikata yang sedang meratapi nasibnya.

"Hah, sepertinya aku memang harus bicara padanya sekarang, aku juga harus tegas,"

Dan dengan langkah berat, Hijikata menyeret kakinya yang sebenarnya enggan untuk menuju ruang guru. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang ikut kegiatan klub di temani oranye langit sore. Dengan suasana yang seperti ini, membuat Hijikata kembali mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Sebaiknya ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Dan akhirnya, Hijikata sudah berada di depan pintu ruang guru. Ia menegak ludah dengan susah payah, dan barulah tangannya mulai memutar kenop pintu. Hijikata memasukkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan, mencari seseorang yang memintanya untuk datang. Dan Hijikata menemukannya. Senseinya itu sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Ah, kenapa jantung Hijikata tidak karuan begini hanya karena Sensei itu yang memang tampak makin tampan dengan sinar sore yang mengelilinginya.

"Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Gintoki memanggil namanya tanpa menoleh padanya. Hijikata kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Gintoki. "Sumimasen, sepertinya aku membuat Sensei menunggu," Ucapnya dengan sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Gintoki hanya balas tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau sengaja membuatku menunggu, Hijikata-kun?" Tanya Gintoki sedikit menggoda murid kesayangannya ini. "atau kau sengaja menunggu sampai sekolah ini sepi?" Tanya Gintoki lagi sambil berdiri dan menatap pada Hijikata yang tampak gugup.

"A-ano, sensei..." Hijikata yang merasa kurang nyaman mencoba untuk mundur satu langkah, karena Senseinya yang satu ini memang terlalu dekat. Tapi ia tidak bisa, karena lengan kekar Gintoki lebih cepat menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berpindah.

"Aah, aku jadi ingat saat kau yang menggodaku dengan ciuman manismu itu," Bisik Gintoki sensual di telinga Hijikata. Ditambah dengan hembusan napas hangat Gintoki, Hijikata benar benar menjadi geli. Tapi dia ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa apa yang dibilang gurunya itu salah besar. Itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan.

Hijikata berani bersumpah.

_1 Week Ago..._

Langit sore sewarna jeruk menjadi latar belakang suasana yang tenang dan damai ini. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih tinggal di sekolah, salah satunya adalah Hijikata. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih mengurus beberapa lembar soal yang tadi dimintanya pada Sensei. Memang anak yang rajin.

"Are, aku lupa cara mengerjakan soal yang ini, apa sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Sensei saja ya? Tapi apa Gin Sensei masih di sekolah?," Hijikata tampak bingung. "hum, apa aku ke ruang guru saja ya, siapa tau Gin sensei belum pulang atau setidaknya masih ada satu guru matematika yang belum pulang," Dan setelah mengatakannya, Hijikata segera membawa lembaran soal itu menuju ruang guru.

Dan sampinya di sana, ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati masih ada seorang guru yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan beruntung itu adalah Gin sensei, guru matematikanya. "Gin Sensei, sumimasen," Panggil Hijikata sopan sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang guru yang sudah sepi.

"Yo, Hijikata-kun, masih belum pulang ya," Tanya Gintoki yang saat itu sedang memeriksa hasil ulangan murid muridnya. "ada apa, kau perlu sesuatu?"

Hijikata berjalan mendekati Gintoki yang terduduk di kursinya. "Ano, bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar? Ada sebuah soal yang tidak bisa aku kerjakan," Jelas Hijikata tentang maksud kedatangannya.

"Oh, tentu saja, kau ambillah kursi itu dan duduk," Ucap Gintoki sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari sana. Hijikata mengambilnya dan kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Gintoki. "Kalau soal seperti ini, jangan lupakan pythagoras," Gintoki mulai menjelaskan, dan keduanya hanya terfokus pada soal tersebut selama beberapa menit.

Dan beberapa menit itu menjadi sejam. Ya, sejam. Karena pada akhirnya Hijikata ingin Gintoki memeriksa semua jawabannya. Gintoki juga tidak keberatan, toh jarang jarang ada muridnya yang meminta belajar matematika bonus.

"Jadi, kau tau kesalahanmu di mana kan?" Tanya Gintoki setelah ia menjelaskan satu soal yang di mana Hijikata salah tadi. "kau sih nyaris benar, tapi karena kau ragu, jadi itu mempengaruhimu,"

Hijikata mengangguk. "Um, arigatou, sensei," Ucap Hijikata sambil tersenyum sopan, dan Gintoki juga membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Saa, kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Hijikata yang baru sadar jika langit sudah hampir gelap merasa tidak enak. "Sensei, sumimasen, sepertinya aku terlalu lama menyita waktumu ya," Ucap Hijikata membungkukkan badannya.

Gintoki hanya tertawa garing. "Tak apa, sampai malam pun juga tak apa sih," Balasnya bercanda. Gintoki kemudian membereskan dokumen dokumen di atas mejanya bersiap pulang.

Hijikata yang entah sejak kapan memperhatikan gurunya itu menyadari sesuatu. "Are, sejak kapan Sensei memakai kacamata? Atau memang aku saja yang tidak sadar?" Tanya Hijikata saat menyadari jika sebuah kacamata menggantung di wajah Gintoki.

"Kau benar-benar tipe murid yang tidak perhatian pada guru ya," Balas Gintoki mendengar pertanyaan Hijikata. "Aku memakainya saat kau memintaku memeriksa jawabanmu tadi,"

Hijikata sepertinya masih berusaha mengingat kejadian itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingat. "Maa, tapi Sensei terlihat lebih keren dengan kacamata itu!" Puji Hijikata. Gintoki hanya menampilkan senyumnya sebagai respons dan pengganti kata terimakasih. "Oh," Sepertinya Hijikata menemukan sesuatu lagi. "Sensei, ada sesuatu di kacamatamu,"

Gintoki yang awalnya bingung kini agak terkejut dengan muridnya yang kini malah mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hijikata-kun?" Tanya Gintoki bingung.

"Ada serangga," Ucap Hijikata sambil menyingkirkan serangga yang menempel di gagang kacamata Gintoki. Dan tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, dia masih saja mempertahankan posisinya. Dan terus saja memperhatikan Gintoki yang masih bingung. "Ah, ternyata para gadis itu memang benar," Gumamnya yang makin membuat Gintoki makin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, mereka selalu bilang jika kau adalah pemuda tampan incaran semua wanita, dan sepertinya itu benar," Astaga, sepertinya Hijikata sedang tidak dalam keadaan sadar. Apa dia sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin dia tetap terpaku dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari gurunya itu.

Dan kalian tau, sepertinya Sensei kesayangan satu sekolah ini tidak terlalu keberatan. "Heeh, jadi kau menganggap aku tampan ya, Hijikata-kun~" Ucap Gintoki dengan seringainya dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang seolah menggoda pemuda di depannya ini.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Gintoki barusan di tambah wajah Gintoki yang terlihat makin tampan, akhirnya itu membuat kesadaran Hijikata kembali. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah. "S-sumimasen!" Baru saja Hijikata ingin menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh, tiba tiba tangannya yang tadi menjadi tumpuannya berdiri malah tergelincir di saat yang tidak tepat.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Bahkan sunyi pun tidak merasa puas melihatnya. Hal 'itu' terjadi. Kedua bibir itu bertemu, tubuh Hijikata sepenuhnya jatuh ke yang lebih tua. Mungkin untuk insiden ciumannya memang hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik, tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya tubuh Hijikata seolah membeku dan masih belum mau beranjak dari tubuh tegap yang menangkapnya itu.

"A-a, ak..." Dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan pikiran yang masih kacau, Hijikata banar benar tidak bisa mencerna tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dua pasang mata itu saling memandang di tengah kebingungan mereka. Tidak ada dari keduanya yang ingin mengakhiri suasana aneh ini.

Dan kemudian, entahlah, yang Hijikata tau hanyalah, sepasang lengan kekar menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan membuatnya kembali merasakan rasa dari bibir yang baru saja ia cium. Dan kali ini baru bisa disebut 'ciuman'.

.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, Hijikata dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menambah beban di hidupnya. Entah kenapa, tapi mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu. Dan itu menjadi kesempatan Gintoki untuk mencuri beberapa ciuman lain dan sesekali meminta skinship. Dan anehnya, meskipun Hijikata terus merasa hal ini adalah salah, ia selalu saja gagal untuk mengatakan tidak pada Senseinya itu.

Kembali pada keadaan Hijikata yang sekarang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, inilah waktunya untuk mengatakan tidak. "Sensei, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," Ucapnya pelan.

"Nani?" Tanya Gintoki masih berbisik di telinga Hijikata.

Hijikata menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya bicara. "B-bukankah sebaiknya kita menghentikan semua ini?" Perntanyaan yang baru saja terlontar membuat Gintoki mengernyitkan dahi. "seorang guru dan seorang murid saling berciuman padahal mereka tidak ada hubungan apa pun, ditambah kita berdua ini laki-laki,"

Gintoki menghela napas tidak suka dengan perkataan Hijikata. Gintoki menarik tubuhnya memberi jarak dan menatap pada wajah muridnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu hm?"

'_Kenapa dia selalu menggunakan nada itu sih?! _' Ya, itu adalah rintangan pertama yang harus di lewati Hijikata. Semua gadis sudah pasti akan tergoda dengan nada bicaranya itu. Hijikata masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata kata yang sudah tersusun rapi di pikirannya saat ini, dan ia sendiri tidak tau alasannya.

Melihat Hijikata yang sepertinya sedang perang batin, Gintoki mengambil kesempatan. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh bagian leher sensitif Hijikata, dan itu membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu bergidik. Dan baru saja Gintoki ingin lebih, tangan yang lebih kurus segera menyingkirkan tangannya, dan tentu membuat sang guru bingung.

Hijikata yang menunduk mulai berbicara. "Ah, ini konyol sekali," Gumamnya. " Sensei, aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan ciuman itu, tapi saat kau mulai menyentuhku, rasanya agak..." Hijikata mencoba mencari kata yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh menciummu terus?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Gintoki. Sumpah.

Hijikata menatap gurunya itu dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel. '_Kenapa pria ini begitu menjengkelkan sih?_ '. "Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan hal ini sekali duduk. Aku tidak peduli apakah itu ciuman atau skinship lainnya, yang jelas ini semua salah. Bodoh rasanya saat memikirkan kita melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan aku ingin kita menghentikan hubungan bodoh ini. Kita bukan pasangan atau apa pun yang spesial, kita hanyalah guru dan murid. Jadi, Sensei, kau mengertikan?" Jelas Hijikata panjang lebar dengan hati hati.

Gintoki yang sedari tadi hanya diam kemudian menghela napasnya. Ia langsung membuat jarak dengan Hijikata sehingga muridnya itu tidak menunduk lagi. "Um, jadi seperti itu ya," Ucapnya sambil mengusak puncak kepala Hijikata membuat pemuda itu jadi bingung. Bingung kenapa jantungnya bisa bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tapi seingatku, bukankah aku tidak pernah meminta semua ciuman itu secara langsung, dan aku juga tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mau menerima ciumanku itu," Ucapan Gintoki barusan membuat Hijikata teringat. Bahwa selama ini, semuanya berjalan begitu saja. "dan bukankah ini pertama kalinya aku yang memintamu untuk menemuiku? Biasanya aku akan menciummu jika kita tidak sengaja bertemu kan, jadi seharusnya kau tidak perlu sampai bicara begitu,"

Hijikata menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Gintoki. "Eh, tunggu! Sensei, apa kau berusaha mencuci otakku dan kemudian mengambil skinship lainnya?" Teriak Hijikata yang kembali teringat dengan niat awalnya.

"Hah, kau memang susah untuk ditaklukkan ya,"

"Mou, sebaiknya aku pulang saja," Ucap Hijikata dan langsung berbalik, sebelum Gintoki kembali menahan tangannya. Dan itu membuat Hijikata kaget dan kembali menghadap pada Gintoki. "S-sensei, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Tanya Hijikata yang dapat merasakan jika wajahnya mendadak memanas.

Gintoki memasang wajah yang dibuat kecewa. "Hee, memangnya kenapa huh?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan tangan Hijikata walau tidak rela.

"B-bukan apa apa, tapi sebaiknya..." Manik hitam Hijikata tidak bisa diam sambil terus berpikir. "s-sebaiknya, jangan menyentuhku lagi," Dan setelah mengatakan kata kata yang membuat Gintoki sedikit terkejut itu, Hijikata langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru secepat kilat.

Gintoki yang sedari tadi hanya diam karena masih terkejut perlahan tersenyum tanpa alasan. "Jangan menyentuhmu? Yang benar saja," Monolognya dengan senyum yang makin mengembang. "kau benar-benar anak yang manis ya, Hijikata-kun~"

Sepertinya Hijikata hanya membuat Sensei ini makin tergila-gila padanya. Ya, Gintoki sudah mengakui jika ia tergila-gila pada bocah itu.

.

Pagi besoknya, Hijikata datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang kusut. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya bisa menghela napas untuk melawan kantuknya. Dan beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh, atau bahkan ia sampai beberapa kali menabrak saking ngantuknya. Kalian ingin tau apa yang membuat pemuda ini tidak bisa tidur semalaman? Jawabannya adalah karena Sensei yang ia temui kemarin sore.

"Kenapa Sensei bodoh itu terus saja muncul di pikiranku sih?" Beruntung koridor sepi sekarang, jadi tidak ada yang akan mengatakan Hijikata gila karena bicara sendiri. "dan apa apaan dengan jantungku yang mendadak berdegub lebih kencang ini? Apa perlu aku memeriksanya ke dokter?"

"Ya, kau harus memeriksanya ke dokter cinta,"

Hijikata langsung membeku dengan perasaan was was saat mendengar seseorang bicara padanya dari belakang. '_Kenapa harus suara itu yang kudengar di pagi ini? _' Teriak Hijikata frustrasi dalam hatinya.

"Yo! Hijikata-kun, ohayou," Sapa Gintoki dengan senyum ramahnya sambil menepuk pundak Hijikata.

"O-ohayou gozaimasu," Balas Hijikata sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum yang tidak kalah ramah. '_Kemarin kan aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak menyentuhku, dasar mesum_,'. Kadang Hijikata memang suka memberontak walau dia murid terbaik. Jadi dengan sopan Hijikata menyingkirkan tangan Gintoki dari pundaknya.

"Are," Sepertinya Gintoki menyadari wajah Hijikata yang sedikit kusut hari ini. "Kau tidak seperti hari biasanya, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau tidak terlihat sehat,"

"Um, bukan apa apa, hanya kurang tidur," '_dan kau memperburuk semuanya_,'. Sambungnya dalam hati.

Gintoki terus memandang Hijikata yang masih memasang senyum paksaannya. "Kau yakin? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Dan tanpa diminta, Gintoki menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hijikata membuat pemuda itu memerah. "Aneh, kau tidak panas, tapi wajahmu memerah," Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"S-sensei, bisakah kau menjauhkan wajahmu sekarang?" Gintoki yang sebenarnya masih belum puas terpaksa membuat jarak. Dan Hijikata mengalaminya lagi, sekarang dia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi jantungnya. Dan ia juga terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendadak memanas ini.

Gintoki yang melihat wajah Hijikata sudah seperti kepiting rebus tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. "Kenapa kau memerah? Apa kau ingin aku antar ke uks?" Tanya Hijikata sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Hijikata membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Hijikata refleks melepaskan genggaman Gintoki membuat Gintoki kembali memasang tampang jengkel. "Bahkan aku tidak boleh menggandengmu? Apa kau membenciku sekarang?"

"B-bukan seperti itu!" Sangkal Hijikata segera. "aku tidak membenci Sensei atau sebagainya, tapi aku kan sudah meminta Sensei untuk jangan menyentuhku dan tidak melakukam skinship lagi,"

Gintoki menggaruk rambutnya hampir frustrasi. Ia menatap pada muridnya itu lama tanpa berkata apa pun. Dan Hijikata juga merasa tidak nyaman sih. "Bisakah kau memberikan alasan yang lebih masuk akal agar aku bisa menerima semua permintaanmu dan tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi?"

"Aku kan sudah menjelaskannya kemarin,"

"Kau hanya memberikan alasan payah Hijikata-kun,"

Hijikata tampak berpikir keras untuk menyusun kalimat yang mudah dipahami. Melihat Hijikata yang berpikir keras itu membuat Gintoki tersenyum. Betapa manisnya pemuda di depannya ini, wajar jika Gintoki memang tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

Hijikata yang tadi masih kebingungan untuk menemukan kata kata sekarang sudah tidak bisa berkata kata. Tentu saja karena bibir dingin yang selama seminggu ini menciumnya kembali ia rasakan. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Hijikata terdiam, tapi karena jenis ciuman yang ia dapatkan.

Ya, ini adalah ciuman paling manis yang pernah ia terima dari Gintoki. Biasanya Gintoki akan sedikit lebih nakal dari ini. Namun kali ini, tidak ada lumatan, tidak menuntut, dan terasa manis. Ciuman itu juga berlangsung singkat, wajar saja jika Hijikata langsung kehilangan kata katanya.

Dan di depannya, Gintoki tersenyum di sudut bibirnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hijikata. Dan Hijikata baru sadar satu hal, wajah itu terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih tampan hari ini.

"Hm? Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Gintoki saat Hijikata masih saja diam.

Hijikata yang akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya mendadak gugup. "A-aku terkejut tadi," Balasnya sambil terus mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Gintoki. "dan aku sudah meminta Sensei untuk jangan menciumku lagi kan,"

"Tapi kau menyukainya," Timpal Gintoki langsung yang sukses membuat Hijikata bungkam. "selama ini kau tidak pernah menolaknya, bahkan saat pertama kali kita berciuman, kau yang meminta lebih lama lagi kan?"

Ah, kenapa Gintoki harus mengingatkan Hijikata tantang hal itu lagi? Lihat, sekarang bocah itu benar-benar sudah memerah sampai sampai ia sendiri tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya karena malu. "I-i-itu... a-k-aku hanya.."

"Kau menyukainya kan," Gintoki yang kini lebih mendominasi mulai menyudutkan Hijikata ke dinding. "semua ciuman dan skinship yang aku berikan, kau menyukainya kan,"

Hijikata dapat merasakan jika jantungnya makin tidak normal. Hijikata yang masih menundukkan wajahnya mengambil napas dalam dan kemudian bicara dengan tegas. "Sensei! Pikirkanlah lagi, aku adalah laki-laki, dan kau juga, kita hanyalah sepasang guru dan murid, tidak lebih, seharusnya hal ini memang tidak pernah kita lakukan! Lagipula kau kan bisa melupakan insiden seminggu yang lalu dan kau juga bisa mencari orang lain dan bercumbu dengannya setiap malam!" Ucapnya tepat di depan wajah Gintoki membuatnya diam.

Gintoki menghela napas panjang. "Dasar bocah,"

Dan Gintoki segera memberikan Hijikata ciuman kedua di pagi ini. Sekarang bukan lagi ciuman manis dan lembut, tapi ciuman yang seperti biasa ia berikan. Gintoki menahan agar kepala Hijikata tetap berada di posisinya, dan ia tidak lupa untuk menahan kedua lengan Hijikata untuk tidak memberontak. Hijikata yang terus saja berusaha menolak akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan gurunya itu bermain dengan bibirnya. Gintoki menjilat kedua belah bibir Hijikata untuk sekaligus meminta akses masuk. Dan mau tidak mau, Hijikata membuka bibirnya, sehingga lidah Gintoki dengan bebas mengabsen setiap inci di dalam goa hangat Hijikata.

Ciuman yang panas di pagi hari. Dan Gintoki bahkan tidak membiarkan muridnya itu untuk bicara di sela ciuman mereka. Itu berlangsung lama, bahkan bel masuk pun tidak menjadi wasit dari ciuman mereka. Dan barulah saat Hijikata memang sudah hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Gintoki melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan perasaan yang masih belum rela.

Hijikata dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Dan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. Persetan dengan status Sensei yang di sandang pria di depannya ini, ia tidak peduli sama sekali. "Kenapa kau masih menciumku sih?" Tanya Hijikata dengan nada emosi.

Gintoki yang, jujur, ia sangat mengagumi pemandangan di depannya ini. Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Hijikata, Gintoki kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hijikata dan mengusap bibir _peach_ Hijikata yang basah karena saliva entah milik siapa. "Tidak bisakah kau berpikir? Jika aku mau, aku bisa mendapatkan banyak gadis yang mengelilingiku, tapi kau lihat saja, aku lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan bocah sepertimu. Coba kau pikirkan sendiri,"

"Tch." Hijikata memalingkan wajahnya. Menyebalkan melihat wajah itu sekarang. Dan alasannya pun sangat menyebalkan baginya. "Kau menyebalkan,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah sebelumnya kau tidak keberatan saat aku cium?" Balas Gintoki kembali menarik dagu Hijikata agar menghadap padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sudah tidak bicara dengan formal lagi. "atau memang, kau ada alasan sendiri untuk menolaknya?"

"Ya, aku punya alasannya," Aku Hijikata dengan nada malas.

"Lalu alasanmu?"

Hijikata masih terus memandang Gintoki kesal. "Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu," Hijikata kembali menyingkirkan tangan Gintoki dari wajahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. "karena aku sendiri merasa kesal mengingat alasanku sendiri," Sambungnya dengan wajah yang entah sejak kapan menjadi bersemu.

Gintoki yang bingung dengan perkataan Hijikata meminta penjelasan lebih. "Maksudmu? Apa alasan itu mengaganggumu? Apa kau merasa situasi ini mengganggumu? Atau kau malah tidak puas dengan ciumanku? Hijikata?"

"Kau tidak perlu juga mengajukan semua pertanyaan bodoh itu," Sela Hijikata segera sebelum Gintoki meluncurkan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Lalu beritahu Sensei alasannya, Hijikata-kun," Sekarang jelas sekali jika Gintoki menuntut jawaban dari Hijikata.

Wajah Hijikata yang sedari tadi sudah bersemu menjadi makin memerah. Bahkan jantungnya yang berdegup lebuh kencang membuatnya makin gelagapan saja. "A-aku bukannya membenci ciuman itu, tapi saat Sensei menciumku, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jantungku.." Volume bicara Hijikata maki lama malah makin mengecil. "d-dan, aku juga tidak bisa berhenti me- memikirkanmu, bodoh,"

Walau hampir tidak bersuara, Gintoki dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang barusan di bilang Hijikata. Dan itu membuat otak cerdasnya mendadak kesulitan berpikir.

"Aku- aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan hal itu," Lanjut Hijikata masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Kalian tau, sekarang Gintoki sedang berterimakasih pada Kami-sama karena sudah memperlihatkannya keajaiban termanis ini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Gintoki tertawa kecil setelah mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal murid tercintanya ini. Dan melihat Gintoki yang tertawa seperti itu hanya membuat Hijikata makin jengkel dan cemberut. "Kau benar-benar lucu ya, Hijikata-kun,"

"Aku yakin jika aku tidak membuat lelucon tadi, jadi berhenti tertawa," Peringatan dari Hijikata hanya membuat Gintoki makin gemas dengan bocah di depannya.

"Hee, kau sudah berani memerintah gurumu sendiri ya?" Dan akhirnya datang, Gintoki dengan nada bicaranya yang seolah menggoda Hijikata. "dasar, beginilah remaja yang jatuh cinta,"

Kuping Hijikata terasa gatal mendengar kata terakhir yang dikata Gintoki. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta!" Sangkalnya segera. Walau berbeda sekali dengan isi hatinya.

Gintoki kembali tertawa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hijikata sampai hidung mereka bertemu. Ia menatap dalam manik hitam itu yang jelas sekali terlihat jengkel padanya. "Dasar, kalau tidak cepat-cepat mengaku, kau bisa kedahuluan orang lain lho,"

Hijikata hanya menampilkan wajah cemberutnya. "Sekali pun aku mengaku memangnya kau serius hanya akan melihat padaku?"

Ucapan tidak terduga dari Hijikata barusan kembali membuat kerja otak Gintoki melemah. "Maksudmu?"

Hijikata sudah tidak peduli mungkin dengan niat awalnya yang ingin menjauh dari Gintoki. "Menyebalkan untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi jika saja saat aku sudah menerimamu, apa kau bisa bertahan denganku dan tidak akan pernah sekali pun menoleh pada yang lain?" Sekarang Sudah tidak bisa Gintoki sangkal lagi. Ia menyukai pemuda tsundere di depannya ini.

"Dasar, pelit sekali," Balasnya sambil sedikit terkekeh, dan Hijikata makin cemberut mendengarnya. Gintoki kemudian tersenyum, tatapan matanya perlahan melembut, dan Hijikata bisa merasakannya. Rasa hangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa hangat yang membuatnya nyaman.

Rasanya ingin sekali Gintoki tertawa lepas dan memeluk pemuda manis ini, tapi untuk sekarang, mungkin ada hal lain yang lebih diinginkan olehnya. Ya, ciuman lainnya mungkin boleh saja. "Aku akan pastikan jika tidak ada yang bisa membuatku lepas darimu, karena dari awal kau sudah memikatku, dasar bocah,"

Di koridor yang sepi, di mana sinar matahari menyelimuti mereka dan angin menemani mereka di dalam kesunyian, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang peduli. Bahkan untuk mengingat jika mereka sudah melewatkan jam pelajaran pertama pun tidak pernah. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Hijikata untuk membolos, dan mungkin sekarang para murid sedang bersorak karena Sensei mereka melupakan kewajibannya untuk mengajar. Tapi tetap saja, ketika dua orang sedang kasmaran, memang tidak bisa diganggu ya.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

A/N

Minna doumo! Virgo desu~~ Aah, ku bawa satu lagi fanfic GinHiji. Why? Karena aku KEKURANGAN ASUPAN! MINNA TASUKETE! Gak ada ya? Tempat yang jualan asupan tapi bersahabat sama dompet? WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! /plak *lupakan

Jaa, mungkin sekian untuk fanfic abal-abalku kali ini. Dan mungkin aku bakalan bikin sekuel buat cerita ini, jadi tunggu aja ya!

Arigatou gozaimashita!

Matta nee!

.

Virgo


End file.
